Just Pretend
by lucky-charm930
Summary: Edwrad Cullen plays Alex Vanterpool in the hit show Passion of Death. But his co-star has to be replaced again. So bella swan must step into the character of katie night. will she able to do it or will edward use her like the others. rating for language.
1. FRONT PAGE NEWS

**WELL THIS IS MY SECOND TWILIGHT FANFIC AND I JUST POSTED MY FIRST ONE LIKE 2 SECONDS AGO BUT WHO CARES. PLEASE REVIEEW FLAMES ARE ALWAYS EXCEPTED, I NEED TO GET BETTER SO MIGHT AS WELL. PLEASE AND ENJOY AND REVIEW. **

_Summary Just pretend: Alex Vantertpool, the strikingly hadnsome yet deadly vampire in the hit show Passion of death. But ofcourse the name edward cullen comes right along wiht it. He stole the eharts of every girl in america, but that's not all he stole. When his co-star has to be replaced once again Bella Swan must step inot the character of Katie night. But will she be up to it or will Edaward do with her as he did wiht all the others. _

_JUST PRETEND_

_rose lips laced against her warm skin _

_chestnut drops dance in her eyes_

_chocolate strands tangle behind her with the wind_

_but even wiht beauty pain overwhlemes her face_

_she turns away from me _

_a butterfly that has never been caught_

_a butterfly with her fragile heart weighed down_

_so my gentle butterlfy just pretend that there is no hold on you_

_let me free you heart and pretend im all you see_

_let the beauty take over the pain _

_the warmth over the cold_

_even if it is just pretend_

_(a/n this will come into the story soon)_

Chapter 1: Front page news

EPOV

" Night is lost again"

"It seems Katie Night cant reamin as one person for long"

"The woman has changed hair, lips, face, and every other body part in a month than most women in holywood do ina year' sais TV weekly."

Edwars laughed as he threw the paper in front of his sister alice, who just rolled her eyes.

"Edward you can't keep doing this"

"Why not?"

"Because carlisle is going to find out"

"So"

" he is going to kick you out"

"again..so"

"bacuse now we have to recast...AGAIN!"

Edward gave her crooked smile and left the room. Alice shook her head and followed.

"Edward you do not give me the _'alex' _look then walk of."

Edward laughed even harder and stopped short to find his sister in front of him.

"I just love being front page news alice dont you?"

"Edward stop please"

"I just hope i find soeone who taste way better."

Alice growled at him annoyed byt her blood craving, egotistacal brother.

"Oh and someone who shuts up once in a awhile"

Edward added as he stepped out of teh house leavuing Alice hands in fists adn teeth bared.

**OK I KNOW EDWARD IS OOC BUT THATS ONLY IN TEH BEGINING ITS JUST PAT OF TEH STORY I COULD NEVER PICTURE EDWARD LIKE THIS. THAT WAS A LITTLE SHORT BUT I HOPW YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. TYPICAL

**SO I GOT SOME AWESOME REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY IM GLAD YOU LIKED IT, THIS CHAPTER WILL HOPEFULLY BE LONGER. PLZ REVEIW I LUV SEEING THEM IN MY INBOX. ON WE GO!!!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING IF I DID I WOULDNT BE HERE RIGHT NOW.**

Chapter 2: Typical

BPOV

_"brring, brring!" _I shoved my face benath the cool pillow but the irritataing sound still came through. I finally gave in and opened my eyes to the illuminataing light that poured into the vast room. i reached out to the nightstand and found my phone and as soon as I answered a shriek pierced through.

"Bella get up, get up!!!!!"

"Angela please calm down whats the big news?"

"Ben left for a month"

"Really why?"

"His sister just gave birth and hes visiting"

"Well congrats but why a month"

"You know how his family is they like to drag him in and it takes a while to drag him back"

I laughed as I pushed my sheets aside and made my way to the bathroom. Angela was rambling on about ben's family and i tuned out for a while when i heard a scratching at my door. I opened it and found a hyper little black puppy named Sam (a/n ironic). He jumped up to greet me, and i bent down to pet him. After he thought he got a good enough greeting he speeded to my bed and settled into the white pillow (a/n just picture it black puppy white pillow awwww).

"Bella, hello Bella are you listening?"

"Huh, oh yea so why was I woken up?"

"Well I dont want to stay alone"

"Whats so bad about that"

"Bella you cant leave me alone!"

"Fine you can stay over, you dont even have to ask"

I heard a high pitched squeel, and about a ton of thank yous. I couldn't help but smile, Angela was m best friend and seeing her happy was priceless.

"So when are you coming?"

As if on que i heard the doorbell ring. I just laughed, as i hung up the phone and ran downstairs to answer the door. Sam followed, wanting to see who was at the door, i loved my hyper over protective puppy. I opened the door and ofcourse there she was suitcase in hand. Sam ofcourse did his inspection probabaly to make sure it was really angela. you know what im starting to think charlie and jake had an ulterior motive when they gave me the puppy. Angelas voice broke my thought as she gave me one of her death hugs.

"Bella thank you so much you rock!"

"I do dont I!"

Angela just smiled and headed straight to my kitchen.

"So why did you come here i could've gone to your house."

"Hey, your the actress with the ridiculously huge house."

"True, hey what time is it?"

"9:00 why?"

I stared at her shocked untill she finally figured out what I was talking about.

"OH MY GOD, passion of death!" (a/n so many exclamtion points)

She screamed and pushed me aside as she headed to the living room cereal in hand. I ran behind her and we both threw ourselves ont to the couch turning the TV on in the middle of the intro. Passion of death as you anyone can guess is my favorite show and obviously angela's to. Edward Cullen really made the character come to life. Unfortunately the real Edward Cullen was a snob.

"Ugh tha girl so sucks!" (a/n shes reffering to the girl that in the montage during the intro the show hasn't started yet) Angela said with a mouthfull of cereal. i just laughed and agreed.

"I know she does not do katie night justice"

"No one seems to bella."

Me and angela never like the actress that plays katied night. i mean we like the character that was supposed to be portrayed. She was supposed ot be beautiful, clumsy, and really self concious especially when seh was around alex (a/n sound like anyone..hmmm). Unfortuantely the actresses never suited her. the only one we liked was the very first one that was there when the show first started about 3 years ago. she was perfect for the role, she made you believe she was katie night becuase she fit her every quality. That felt like so long ago no on even remebers her, or any of the actresses of that ahve ever played katie night. It doesnt really matter i mean i would probably try to get away from

edward cullen if I had to work with him.

"Not again"

Angela burst into my thoughts making me realize she was there.

"What happened?"

"They have to replace Katie again."

"What?"

I looked at the tv in disbelief and sure as hell there it was.

The same familiar message written in white upon the black screen.

"What the fuck, again"

"Yup, no passion of death today"

"Typical assholes, cant they just stick wiht one damn person."

I yelled in frustration, making Sam jump up. i ahd obviously forgotten he was there. I stroked his silky black fur trying to calm myself down more than him.

"Hey bella why dont you try out?"

"Ange i told you I dont want to"

"Why not you complain why not go fix it"

"You complain to"

"yea but im not the the famous actress that starred in tv shows and movies since i was 5, won 2 emmy's, 3 oscars, and wrote a best selling bok called..."

"Ange ok I get it ok, but jake would be mad"

"So he's your brother you shouldnt care"

"Angela please"

"Bella c'mon the auditions are on friday"

"will it shut you up"

"For the rest of the month"

"Bella you tell me"

"Fine"

"oh my god really, aaaaaaaah"

I laughed as she gave me anohter choking hug and ran upstairs probably to tell evryone she knows.

"Typical angela"

"Well samy looks like im trying oput for passion of death, dont tell jake ok promise."

Sam just licked my hand,and I might as well take that as a yes. I heard angela screaming from upstairs, and all i could do was smile, this was going to be a long month.

"Lord help me."

**WELL THERE YOU GO PLZ REVIEW AND IL UPDATE. THIS CHAPTER IS DEFINATELY LONGER. BUT I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU PEOPLE THINK ABOUT IT. SO REVEIW AWAY. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CASTING, BUT IM KINDA STUCK ON WAT TO DO FOR IT, SO IDEAS WILL BE NEEDED (DESPERATELY) PLZ I NEED INSPARATION. WE WILL BE JOINING OUR OOC FRIEND EDWARD FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SO IT WILL BE IN HIS POV. PLZ REVIEWS AND IDEAS NEEDED BADLY. **


	3. future miss katie night

**OK I'M BACK AND I'M Sorry FOR TAKING TO LONG U PEOPLE DIDN'T REVIEW, SO REVIEW AND ILL UPDATE. THANKS TO ICY CULLEN FOR THE REVIEW, AND THE PEOPLE WHO PUT ME AND THE STORY ON THEIR FAVORITES LIST! BUT FOR THIS ONE I REALLY NEED REVIEWS, I NEED ABOUT 3 BEFORE I CONTINUE. SO ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY, EDWARD AND BELLA FINALLY MEET...YAY! **

**CH. 3 Future Miss. Katie Night**

**BPOV**

"No, No, NOOO"

Angela said as she added more clothes onto the already huge pile on my bed. I was really starting to get scared, what if the mountain miss. Angela here created on my bed just toppled over. Oh that would really be a story.

"Angela, sweetheart, seriously what are you doing?"

"You already found your outfit i need to find mine."

"Yeah, but why are you looking through my closet?"

"Bella don't be naive, i mean if I'm meeting Edward Cullen I'm not doing it looking like...ME"

"Oh god Angela the guys a snob"

"whatever"

"fine I'm going to go change."

I stepped into the bathroom, and pulled the towel out of my recently washed hair. My clothes were neatly hung on the hook by the vanity. I shook my robe of and slipped into a navy blue short dress, and a pair of shoes to match. **(a/n I'm really not big on this whole fashion thing but the link is in my pro if u want to see)** I brushed through my hair and decided to leave it down. I took one last look in the mirror and sighed, why the hell do listen to Angela. I finally decided i couldn't turn back now, and went back to see how Angela was doing.

I came into the room to find Angela and Sam waiting for me on my bed. She was wearing a grey skirt with a black v neck shirt, and grey flats, her shirt had some kind of writing on it but i didn't feel like reading it right now. She looked up and gasped.

"Gosh Bella you always beat me"

"Angela please you look way better"

"Yeah but Edward will SO love you in that"

"like i care, now lets go were going to be late, and i don't want my dad or my brother catching me"

"Whatever you say future Katie Night"

"Shut up"

Angela just laughed, as she grabbed her purse. i Snatched mine of my dresser along with sunglasses. We headed out the door as i placed my glasses on, and Angela rushed to the car. **(a/n link to the car is on my pro)**. We climbed in and the engine purred softly beneath us. We drove of, and as soon as we were on the road Angela began to talk but it was one certain question that really caught my attention.

"Bella what would you do if you ever fell in love with Edward?"

---

EPOV

My god,they all smelled so good. I had so far seen about 200

girls, and it had taken a lot not to eat them all. There was only one more scheduled, Isabella Swan.

"Well she better be worth it"

I signaled Alice to let her in, but what happened was not something i expected. She stepped into the room, her long brown hair trailing behind her. Her lips were perfectly laced on her face, and her legs were perfectly molded as they led her to the room. This however wasn't what shocked me. It was her scent. It was so sweet, so beautiful, so tempting. I needed her, i would have her. Suddenly i was snapped out of thought when i saw she had tripped and was heading straight for the ground. I quickly caught her, her scent more powerful up close. She turned a deep red, making me smile.

"Well didn't you get lucky"

She just gave me a quick thanks as she pushed herself away from me, her smell still strong and looming through the air. I couldn't help but stare, and I could tell it was making her uncomfortable.

"Can we get on with this i mean are you just going to stand there" she asked her tone becoming aggravated.

I just shook my head took my original seat. I motioned for her to read from the script. She nodded, confused but began anyway. I really didn't focus on her words much less her acting because i really never did. But i did focus on her. Her lips soft and pink, her hair long and swaying with her every movement. I really had to admit...she was beautiful. What was this uncomfortable feeling though. It was like there was a wall between me and her. I tried to read her mind and then i found that i couldn't, but why not?

I just shook it of, when i realized she was done and staring at me awkwardly.

"Uhm...well Miss Swan congratulations you got the part"

"OK thank you"

"Come back tomorrow to sign your contract"

She just nodded and i led her out closing the door behind her. What had happened and what was this strange sensation inside me, why did it sting but feel so good at the same time?

"Isabella swan, you are a mystery and definitely my next project or should i say meal"

**WELL THATS NOT GOOD HUH. PLEASE REVIEW I NEED AT LEAST THREE TO CONTINUE OR ELSE I WONT. REVIEW I NEED TO KNOW HOW I'M DOING AND HOW I SHOULD IMPROVE. YOU CAN FLAME BUT DON'T BE LIKE MEAN I JUST NEED CRITICISM NOT SOME ASSHOLE TELLING ME IT SUCKS OK GOOD!**

**REVIEW AND ILL WRITE**

**U ALL ROC**

**PEACE&LUV**


	4. phone calls, flowers, and my first day

**HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER SRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!**

**REVIEW AND ENJOY!!**

**BPOV**

I never liked the first day of a job but somehow for the past 13 years i have pushed my butt out of bed and out the door. Only this time i had the worst thing possible waiting for me at my first day. Either way i got up got dressed, and trudged down the stairs to find angela already there, eating breakfast with the phone pressed against her ear. I just smiled figuring it was Ben. I walked by her to the cabinet to get some cereal. Instead on the counter was a beautiful flower arrangements. I could only make out a few of the flowers that i remeberred from my mother's garden. I could immediately pick out the lillies my favorite flowers, then i saw the snapdraggons, and roses. I could feel angela smiling behind me as took a lily from the bouquet and brought it to my nose. It smelled even better then it looked, it sort of smelled like a faint sugary or honey scent. Either way i loved it. **(link to the flower arrangement in my pro)**

I turned to angela to find her still on the phone but turned towards me now with a hopeful glint in her eyes. She mumbled something into the phone then handed it to me.

"Angela i dont want to talk to ben." i pushed the phone back to her.

"Its not ben, its for you." She put the phone in my hand and ran up the stairs to get ready. I brought the phone to my ear and let out a weary and soft "hello?"

"So your finally up, ive been waiting on the phone with your friend for about 15 minutes." The voice sent chills down my spine, not in a scared way but a different sensation, one i wasnt familiar with.

"Edward cullen?" i asked dreading the conversation already.

"Yes my dear but edward only please. the cullen isnt needed."

"Whatever, why are you calling this early."

"Just wanted to make sure you liked my flower arrangement?"

"That was you?" Great now i have to throw that out,hmmm maybe i wont.

"I figured a welcoming present was in order" i could hear him laugh slightly, why did that laugh send that strange sensation through my body.

"Uhm, well it's nice thanks" i said trying not to sound to eager. I heard him chuckle softly, almost like he could tell that i was technically lying. I mean the arrangement was gorgous but i couldnt let him know that. Why feed his ego even more, so he annoys the hell out of me more than usual.

"I'm glad you like it, i cant wait to see you here today."

Wait a minute, did he just say he cant wait to see me? Does that mean...

No bella, no he probably sais it to all the actresses it's probably nothing special.

"Ok great i cant wait either so ill see ya bye" i said quicly and i could hear him laugh softly agian before he said bye and hung up the phone.

What the hell is this strange sensation, and why is it so unfamiliar. It feels good, freeing almost, but...NO i cant feel that way i hate Edward Cullen and nothings going to change that.

I tried to convince myself as i went back up the stairs to fin angela. Why was it so hard to convince myself, it's like my heart wont let me.

I already hate this day, and nowi hate edward cullne for making me go through this, but again i couldnt hate him no matter hard i tried.

I was driving faster then usual, almost pushing 100. I was frustrated because i couldnt figure what was this strange feeling that i had. It hurt a litle but yet it felt so warm, and happy. It brought me back to the question that angela ahd asked me before when we were driving to the audition.

_Flashback.._

_"Bella what would you do if you ever fell in love with edward cullen?"_

_"Please angela like that would ever happen"_

_"But you never know, you know what they say"_

_i laughed slightly and looked over at her to find that hopeful glint in her eyes._

_"What do they say angela?"_

_"Opposites attract"_

_I laughed again, but softer and i turned my attention to the rode not feeling the need to answer._

_"You know in all the movies, and romance books, the tow people that fall in love always at first hate each other, but then they spend dome time together and __**BAM!! **__there getting married with kids!"_

_That one made me laught he hardest, i loved the way angelas imagination alway got the best of her, and she was always making her friends laugh with her theories._

_"Angel please like i would ever marry that snob, and kids EWWWWW"_

_This time angela laughed as we pulled in to the building. _

_Why did that question still feel unanswered like maybe i was lying not to angela but to myself...no its probably nothing._

_...end flashback..._

No way, I cant be in love with him, maybe im just losing it. Yeah maybe this job was mixing up my feelings, maybe i should quit, but then theres angela. I looked over at her as she sang along softly to the song on the radio.

She soo owes me. We parked and headed out for my first day of hell.

**EPOV**

I desperately awaited her arrival, why was so anxiuos to see her. Her and her beautiful bouncing choclate hair. Her eyes that i lose myself in, and her body that would any godess would envy.

NO... i cant be thinking about her that way, i dont play with my food. She is my next meal and thats the end of the story for her anyway.

Suddenly i saw her walk in, the blue shirt she was wearing hugged her curves, and made her look beauti...NO stop it edward. I stood up to greet her and shaking her hand holding it longer then necassary. She snatched it away confused, making me laugh. She just stared at me still confused, and almost a little hurt. That stopped my laughter as i noticed the slight hint of hurt in her eyes.

"Well ms. swan shallw e begin you first day, first yoiur contract" I quickly distarcted her hoping to take away the hurt. It did as we finished all the paperwork.

I decieded to show her around grabbing her hand pulling her out. She seemed to squirm in my grasp at firts but soon settled with a pout on her lips. I chuckled lightly as i headed for my sister at the front desk giving the secretary fashion advice.

They both seem to get along, and alice liked her, especially since it was soeone she could go shopping with.

We went through everyone including of course my father carlisle producer, and director. Carlisle definately apporved of her but its to bad he wouldnt see her for long. Espicially since everyone seemed to like ehr way better then the last.

After about a hour of showing her around i led her back to my office where her frined was waiting. She semed to eager to ge away from my hand whichc hurt a little but i could see she almost didnt want to let go, it made me smile as she departed, and headed back home.

Maybe i woudl keep her a around a little longer then the others, just becasue i dont usually play with my food doesnt mean i cant.

**BPOV**

After the hour ride back, and the three hours over there walking all over the place with him holding my hand the whole way i wasready to crash. I dropped to my bed letting sam lick my face. His hand felt warm, and no matter how many times i tried to convice myself that i didnt want his hand with mine i couldnt. HI sicy cold skin felt good aagint mine.

What am i saying...no i hate him and its not going to change!

"I hope..."

**There you go hope you liked it...oooooh looks like there slowly staring to realize there feelings. Well you will have to wait and see. AND is still need 3 reveiws to update!!**

**luvs ya all especially the ones who reveiw!!**

**peace&luv **

**lucky-charm930**


End file.
